Maria Brink
|instruments = Vocals |band = In This Moment |website = mariabrinkswonderland.com}} Maria Brink is the lead singer of In This Moment. Biography Maria grew up in a damaged home in which her father abused her and her mother. Her Father eventually abandoned Maria and her Mother. The In This Moment song, “Daddy’s Falling Angel” was a direct reference to this particular time in her life. At 15, Maria gave birth to her son Davion. During high school, Maria was considered a burn-out (they didn't think she was going to graduate). Soon after she had her son, she moved out on her own and got her own apartment. She worked at a local laundromat to help pay the rent. In addition to being a musician, Maria is also a very accomplished painter. She often does custom paintings for her Wonderland site. Maria is a self-proclaimed vegetarian and is active with the PETA campaign. At one point in her life, Maria’s mother was a drug addict. Maria eventually helped her mother to get checked into rehab and she is now clean. The first band Maria was ever in, was when she was 18. It was an Albany-based band called Pulse. They opened local shows for bands such as Coal Chamber and Sevendust, but they eventually broke up. Soon after her first band’s break-up, she was convinced she would be more successful in LA. So she packed up her things into a U-Haul van, and she drove cross-country so she could follow her dreams. It wasn’t until almost six weeks later that she flew her son out to LA. Maria loved theater as a young girl, and has since decided to bring that element into their current live shows. When Maria and Chris first met, he wouldn’t audition her because she was a woman. But upon hearing her sing, he immediately apologized for stereotyping her. Maria, Chris, and Jeff formed a band called Dying Star soon after her audition, but after only two gigs, they put the kabash on that. The song “Drifting”, which is now considered an In This Moment demo, was actually recorded under the Dying Star band name. Maria wrote the song “Legacy of Odio” as a tribute to the death of her best friend. Maria’s on-stage persona is merely a persona. She often refers to it as her “alter ego”. In real life, she’s a self-proclaimed “flower child”. For the In This Moment song 11:11, Maria took a completely organic approach. To achieve the layered vocal effect, she overlayed 50 tracks of vocals on top of one another. To achieve the sound of the heart beat, she beat the microphone against her chest. Maria’s favorite band in the entire world is the Deftones, and Chino Moreno is her favorite vocalist. During her teen years, Maria was severely depressed, even bordering on suicidal. The birth of her son caused her to snap out of her funk. In high school, Maria was part of a group of people labelled as the “burn outs”, meaning that people weren’t sure if they were going to graduate or not. Maria has her very own personal assistant named Avisia. Maria often refers to the both of them as sisters. Avisia has appeared in both the Blood and Adrenalize music videos. During Rock On The Range in 2012, Maria brought her up on stage so that her boyfriend Dan could propose to her in front of the entire crowd. It was also Avisia’s birthday that day. Avisia also helps to run Maria’s fan club, Maria Brink’s Wonderland. Gallery Promotional Maria+BrinkCAY58FRA.jpg Maria+BrinkCAUI9Q66.jpg Maria+BrinkCAPI834T.jpg Maria+BrinkCAHD92I6.jpg Maria+BrinkCA7Z086T.jpg Maria+BrinkCA4J6ZND.jpg Maria+BrinkCA1EMBEZ.jpg Maria+Brink+MariaBrink.jpg Maria+Brink++e+Kristen++Randall.jpg Maria+Brink.jpg Maria+Brink 47.jpg Maria+Brink 46.jpg Maria+Brink 44.jpg Maria+Brink 43.jpg Maria+Brink 42.jpg Maria+Brink 41.jpg Maria+Brink 39.jpg Maria+Brink 38.jpg Maria+Brink 37.jpg Maria+Brink 36.jpg Maria+Brink 35.jpg Maria+Brink 34.jpg Maria+Brink 33.jpg Maria+Brink 31.jpg Maria+Brink 30.jpg Maria+Brink 28.jpg Maria+Brink 25.jpg Maria+Brink 26.jpg Maria+Brink 27.jpg Maria+Brink 22.jpg Maria+Brink 23.jpg Maria+Brink 19.jpg Maria+Brink 20.jpg Maria+Brink 15.jpg Maria+Brink 16.jpg Maria+Brink 17.jpg Maria+Brink 18.jpg Maria+Brink 12.jpg Maria+Brink 13.jpg Maria+Brink 14.jpg Maria+Brink 8.jpg Maria+Brink 9.jpg Maria+Brink 10.jpg Maria+Brink 11.jpg Maria+Brink 3.jpg Maria+Brink 5.jpg Maria+Brink 6.jpg Maria+Brink 7.jpg Maria+Brink 1.jpg Maria+Brink 21.jpg Maria+Brink 2.jpg Press Photo 04.jpg 123909.jpg maria2.jpg 43a6dd40dd76bef5f75b98699d14eb84.jpg 600full-in-this-moment.jpg 123910.jpg 1392571552_500.jpg Maria (2).jpg maria-brink-wg-general-147705.jpg tumblr_m7za5fRpqM1rnb6zyo1_400.jpg maria-brink--large-msg-121065618423.jpg e9c2c5a667da0b0389053dd69d220dc2.jpg Live Maria+Brink 24.jpg Maria+BrinkCATKEK8H.jpg Maria+BrinkCAS98HMX.jpg Maria+BrinkCA2OWH88.jpg Maria+Brink 32.jpg 545853 10152136848030054 1801447605 n.jpg 01_inthismoment.jpg 02_inthismoment.jpg 2c3e2971ec28539f530bd40520852bb5.jpg 7f47b92c8dfd72a806ddfa47b97cbfb0.jpg 30f7759c98b3c11d710c1c919c4e17cb.jpg 34a32b49d3f680055291e763ad90c01d.jpg 96d7dee85501de5682bdcb932a4d9bc1.jpg 168.jpg 600full-maria-brink (1).jpg 1208_inthismoment0812_049.jpg 1656_in_this_moment_2.jpg 2013-03-07-in-this-moment-2.jpg 52441.jpg 20100803_In-This-Moment_Mayehem_0097.jpg 20131110-ITM-BestBuy-22.jpg 82083987.uOXn3cDp.mariabrinkinthismomentsmall.jpg 107708663.jpg 169072279.jpg zebradress_zps58d06cd6.jpg uproar2012_inthismoment7.jpg tumblr_static_maria-brink-maria-brink-27444892-543-620.jpg tumblr_mw0i5ag6pL1rp21yfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7gk5enaje1r2pgy6o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m0js5gZRZZ1r4o0vzo1_1280.jpg thismoment-4.jpg Awards Maria+BrinkCAUUXXII.jpg Maria+BrinkCAI705ST.jpg Personal Life Maria+Brink 4.jpg Maria+BrinkCAQKD1HQ.jpg Maria+BrinkCAKE13NV.jpg Maria+BrinkCAKDQWV6.jpg Maria+BrinkCAESFU2X.jpg Maria+BrinkCAECN9HP.jpg Maria+BrinkCACK252Y.jpg Maria+BrinkCABFRNQS.jpg Maria+BrinkCA44MTES.jpg Maria+BrinkCA0E09VJ.jpg Maria+Brink 51.jpg Maria+Brink 50.jpg Maria+Brink 49.jpg Maria+Brink 48.jpg Maria+Brink 45.jpg Maria+Brink 40.jpg Maria+Brink 29.jpg 2107413e59b92b4c52a0c618ddcd26fb.jpg 160394660.jpg 1221724192210_f.jpg In+This+Moment+Maria+Brink.jpg l.jpg maria.jpg Category:Band Members